More Fluff and Stuff
by Kaze and Kiba
Summary: 'Show Me The Love! Challenge' A SakuraxSasuke anthology. On the cusp of adulthood, yet not always acting like adults. This is a segment of oneshots, mostly unconnected, posted here for the FRM-Fanfiction Review Movement 'LOVE Challenge' A/N-Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Shadows

Summary—You don't own me.

A/N-Lovin' it! ~K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Mission completed, Sakura made her way back to the village, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Every so often, she caught the glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of her eye—a shadow that was a little too long, or hadn't been there a moment before.

'It's just your imagination,' her Inner groused. 'Too many sleepless nights are making you paranoid.'

"Better paranoid and alive than relaxed and dead," she mumbled to herself.

She checked over her shoulder again when she heard a small animal startled from its hiding place in the brush. She turned and threw a kunai with an exploding tag tied to it. The loud blast gave her enough cover to make a clone and leave it to fight.

'Come out and fight, coward," she heard her doppelganger challenge as she ran on ahead. It received no reply.

After a while, she released the clone and learned there really had been no one there. Maybe her Inner was right. Maybe she was just tired and paranoid. Maybe. Sakura decided to test that theory. She held a hand to her head as if sick, and went to her knees.

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied angrily, getting back to her feet.

He frowned at her ruse.

"Why are you shadowing me, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're pregnant."

"So? That doesn't make me _helpless_. And who gave you permission to leave the village?"

" _Tch,"_ he scoffed. "I don't need permission. Why didn't _you_ tell the Hokage that you're pregnant before you took on this mission?"

"It wasn't dangerous. And I'm only a few weeks along. I'm not ready to be taken off the mission roster. I _like_ my work."

He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"You can't boss me around, Sasuke-kun."

He continued staring until she sighed, turned, and continued home. He followed her all the way, neither of them saying a word until they stood in front of the Hokage.

Tsunade looked back and forth between the two obviously angry ninjas, raising one golden eyebrow. "What's up?"

Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot, looking vexed.

"Sakura?"

"She's pregnant."

Tsunade felt the oppressive atmosphere in the room. "Really? Ah, congratulations? Are we…happy about this?"

"Of course," Sakura replied tersely.

"Aa."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want Sakura going on missions."

"Shut up, Sasuke. You can't—"

The Hokage's hand rose, demanding silence. "Hold on, Sakura. You knew this _before_ you left?"

She stiffened at the tone in her shishou's voice and nodded silently.

"You left the safety of your village on a C-class, solo mission with the heir of an extremely prominent and practically _extinct_ clan bloodline without speaking with me? Do you know that, as the head of his clan, Sasuke could have pressed endangerment charges against you?"

"He wouldn't!" Sakura gasped.

"I _didn't_ ," Sasuke growled. "I followed her instead, to make sure there wasn't any trouble."

"You're suspended from fieldwork, Haruno."

" _What?!"_

"You can still work at the hospital, or here, in the Tower."

"You're _kidding_! I'm plenty strong enough to—"

"It has nothing to do with strength!" The Hokage slammed her palm on her desk, cracking it. "I _never_ would've let you go alone if I knew! If word got out that you were pregnant, how many spies do you think would've followed you on your mission? How many attempts would've been made to kidnap you for a prized clan bloodline? Did you even _think_ about that?"

Sakura looked down at her feet as unexpected tears stung her eyes. Everything had happened too fast. She'd only found out she was pregnant a few days before and they were both so happy about it, but it was still a little scary. She just wanted time away to think over Sasuke's proposal. She never thought there would be any real danger.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, moving closer. "I wasn't trying to get you in trouble." He took her hand. "I only wanted to keep you both safe."

Tsunade stood up. "You're suspended, too, Uchiha."

" _What_?!"

"One month—for leaving the village without notice. Be glad I don't throw your ass in jail," she warned the former missing nin. "There's a reason we have rules." Tsunade crossed her arms over her ample bosom. "Now, go take Sakura home for some rest. And remember—that baby isn't _officially_ part of your clan unless you're married to his or her mother."

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Perhaps we can take care of that while we're here?"

The Hokage chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "You hear that, Sakura-chan? Do you want to marry this brat?"

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

 _~The End~_


	2. Chapter 2 Options

Baka—silly, or silly little idiot

Misunderstanding

By Kaze and Kiba

Thank you for the lovely edits, Sakura's Unicorn.

Summary—Sometimes, nature makes those decisions for us.

A/N—I think 'future yak' is my new favorite word combo.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

Ino didn't like the wild-eyed look of fear in her friend's eyes. "What are your options?"

"I could tell him."

"That actually sounds like a good choice." Ino patted her on the back encouragingly.

"Or I can run away to Suna."

" _Sakura!_ "

"I can't tell him, Ino! I just can't!"

"He might be happy. Doesn't he want to rebuild his—"

"That was before his brother died and he found out all that horrible stuff about the betrayal. Now, he doesn't want a family." She sighed. "He doesn't want anybody."

"Then why did he sleep with you?"

"It was _one_ night," Sakura plopped down on her sofa. "He was a little drunk. I was a little drunk. We were lonely…and stupid."

"I'll say."

"You're so not helping right now."

"Just tell him you're getting fat."

"Ha, ha."

"I don't know, Forehead! Jeez! I _told_ you to get on birth control."

"I didn't need it. I wasn't having sex with anybody!"

"This wasn't an immaculate conception, baka."

Sakura held her head in her hands and moaned. "I know, _I know!_ What am I gonna do?"

"Put it up for adoption?"

"Where? In Konoha? I'm sure nobody will notice a kid running around with Sharingan!"

"Tsunade would kill you if you gave up that bloodline trait to another village."

"I couldn't...give it up..." Sakura groaned, holding her head between her knees.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm nauseous. Sometimes this helps."

"Yeah, nobody's gonna guess something's up if you're sitting around with your head between your knees."

Sakura sat up quickly and snapped, "You got a better id—oh god," she mumbled, bolting from the couch to the bathroom where she noisily lost her breakfast.

"Oh, he's not gonna suspect a thing," Ino muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot, Pi—oh, crud." She ran back to the toilet to puke some more.

When she finished, Ino handed her damp washcloth. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Sakura scrubbed her face and sighed.

"Come on. Let's go to the hospital. You should take a blood test to confirm it, just in case. Maybe you'll get lucky and have appendicitis or some deadly disease."

"I wish."

On the way through the village, Sakura stopped—she couldn't resist the smell coming from the takoyaki stand.

"What're you doing, Forehead? You just threw up!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm hungry. Go to the next stall and get me some green tea dango while I'm waiting for my order." She put some money into her friend's hand and pushed her toward the seller.

Ino walked away, shaking her head. "Well, I think it's safe to assume you don't have some weird illness. Octopus and dango? Gross!"

The girls snuck down to the labs and Ino drew Sakura's blood while she stuffed her face.

"Ew. How can you eat that together, Forehead? _I'm_ gonna puke. No! You are not putting hot sauce on that!"

"It's good." Sakura mumbled through a mouthful. "You should try it."

"No wonder your stomach is objecting. You're _trying_ to poison it."

"Funny, Piggy-chan. Hurry up and run those tests. I don't want anyone to know what we're doing."

"Watching you scarf down that future yak is enough of a test for me," Ino replied, filling the test tubes and adding the proper chemicals. "I'm positive you got a bun in your oven."

"Shhh! Don't say it out loud. You never know who's listening." Sakura looked around the empty room suspiciously.

"I didn't know paranoia was a sign of pregnancy, Forehead."

"It's not! I just—"

"Sakura-chan!"

Both young women jumped. Ino knocked over half the test tubes and Sakura spilled her food all over the floor.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

He looked at the skittish women. "We have special training this morning. Kakashi sent me to get you."

"Darn it! I forgot. Can you wait outside while I talk to Ino for a minute?"

"Sure." He stepped out and Sakura closed the door. He could hear them whispering frantically.

"Wait! I've got to draw more blood. These tests are messed up."

"Do it later. He'll be suspicious if I take any longer."

"Just hold still," Ino hissed. "This will only take a minute then you'll know for sure and you can figure out what your options are."

"I'm gonna die," Sakura groaned softly. "That's my only option."

Naruto gasped. 'Sakura's dying _?!_ No, wait. Calm down. If she's getting a test, there's still a chance she's okay. Stay calm,' he told himself anxiously. 'It may be nothing.'

A minute later Sakura came out of the lab smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Ah, sure, Sakura-chan. You feeling all right? You look a little pale."

Sakura waved him off with a laugh. "I'm perfectly fine, Naruto. Ino just needed some help cleaning up the lab."

0o0o0

Kakashi gave her a dirty look when they finally got to the training ground. "You're late, Sakura."

'Yeah. About two months late,' she thought with a sigh. "You're one to talk about tardiness," she blustered.

"Hey, I _always_ have an excuse. Now, let's get to it. Sakura, you got here last so you're up first." Kakashi walked out onto the pond. "Mold your chakra into a heavy shield. I have a new jutsu that will help all of you if you find yourselves fighting on water."

Sakura tried to form her chakra into a shield but it wasn't working. Just as she would get it thick enough, it would sputter and die.

"What the hell?" she muttered and tried a third time, but nothing happened. Kakashi gave her an odd look and she shrugged. "Guess my chakra's too low from working at the hospital," she said, giving him the first excuse that came to her mind.

"Sasuke, you take over. Sakura, watch what we do, so you can practice later."

She nodded and stepped off the water. Naruto watched her anxiously, still hearing her words to Ino about dying repeat in his head.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Naruto. Just a little—'scuse me." She ran off into the bushes for the latest round of upchuck.

By the time she finished, there was a fine sheen of sweat on her brow. She stumbled out of the brush and all three of them were looking at her apprehensively.

"Sakura?"

She waved. "I'm fine." She took a step forward and fainted dead away.

0o0o0

When Sakura woke up, she found herself hooked to monitors and IVs. A nurse hovered over her, taking her pulse.

"That's not necessary. I'm leaving," she began, pulling her arm away. The curtain next to her bed was yanked back to reveal the Hokage and Team Seven.

"I'm the judge of what's _necessary_ ," Tsunade growled. "Now, what's this I hear about you dying?"

"I'm not dying. I—ugh—" She leaned over the opposite side of her bed and puked her guts out again, panting heavily between bouts, with tears streaming down her face. The nurse held her from falling while she vomited all over her nice, white shoes. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, slumping over the edge of the bed as she passed out again. Tsunade was instantly at her side, checking her over.

"You boys get out of here," she ordered. "Kakashi, get Yamanaka in here. I want to hear about those blood tests Naruto was talking about."

Sasuke followed Kakashi down to the labs where they found Ino filling out a report marked _Private_.

"Are those Sakura's results?" Kakashi asked, surprising her.

"Yeah, uh, no, uh..." She put the file behind her back. "How do you know about this?"

Sasuke snatched the file and handed it to Kakashi.

"Hey," Ino yelled. "Can't you read?! That's _private_!"

Sasuke shrugged and watched as Kakashi perused the file before he slapped a hand to his head and sighed.

"You're up, sport." Avoiding Ino, Kakashi handed Sasuke the file and shoved him toward the door.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked confused and Ino looked panicked.

"Whatever Sakura's contracted, I think it has something to do with you, son. You'd better go talk to her."

When Sasuke returned to Sakura's room she was alone, quietly gazing out the window with a sad look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing h— _where did you get that?!_ " She pointed a shaking finger at the file in his hand.

"Kakashi gave it to me."

"D-did you read it?"

"It's just some test results. I don't understand them. What does 'highly elevated levels of hGC' mean?" He handed her the file.

Sakura paled which he would have believed impossible, because she was already so pale, if he didn't watch it happen.

"Are you going to be sick again?" he asked, looking around the room for a bucket.

"Probably." She sighed sadly. "Sasuke…how do you feel about family?"

His eyes narrowed guardedly. "You know how I feel," he said without a hint of gentleness in his voice.

"Yeah, I know." She turned away from him and curled up in the bed. "I think I want to sleep now. Could you turn off the light on your way out?"

Sasuke watched her for a few seconds before he did as requested. The Hokage was talking to a nurse outside her room and shooed him away from the door, telling him visitor hours wouldn't be until the next day.

0o0o0

He found Naruto leaving Ichiraku's.

"Baa-chan kick you outta Sakura's room, too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and fell into step with his teammate. As they walked through the market district, they ran into the Hyuuga girl.

"Oh, ah, good evening, Naruto-kun. Uchiha-san." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. What's up?"

"I'm just on my way home from the hospital."

Sasuke spoke up, surprising her, because he never talked to her. "You work in the lab?"

"Ah, yes. I do."

"Do you know what hCG is?"

"Um, y-yes." She blushed. "It's a hormone that's produced during pregnancy by a developing fetus."

Sasuke's face went blank and he took off running.

"Hey, Teme! Where you going?"

0o0o0

In the evenings, the hospital staff turned off half the lights in the non-emergency wards to make for a more restful setting for patients. In that semi-darkness, Sasuke stole down the hall, the hushed voices of the nurses reminding him of his last stay here, after Itachi put him under a genjutsu so powerful it took one of the great Sannin to bring him back. And when he did come out of it, the first person he saw was Sakura—hugging him and crying. Sakura was always there to comfort him. Always giving, never asking him for anything in return.

What had he done for her?

" _Sasuke...how do you feel about family?"_

He silently pushed the door to her room open. She looked so small, almost like a child, curled up on the bed. The light from the bathroom shone softly on her tear-stained face—she'd been crying.

He knew her baby was his. There was no one else. They'd only been together that one night a few months back, but he'd watched over her every day since—she didn't know. He tried to speak with her outside of training, but whenever he looked into her green eyes, he'd lose his nerve. Funny, he knew a thousand ways to kill someone, but talking to the pretty girl he'd known most of his life terrified him.

 _Not want a family?_

Sasuke smiled and brushed a lock of soft, pink hair from her face. In her sleep, Sakura breathed a deep, shuddering sigh and he pulled her blankets higher around her, tucking them in snugly, before he settled down in the chair beside the bed to watch over her.

 _Nothing could be further from the truth._

~The End~


	3. Chapter 3 Quarantine

Take Your Medicine

By Kaze and Kiba

DNON

Summary—You gotta kiss a few toads…

A/N-Getting down and dirty…oh, yeah, they went there. ~K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

Tsunade walked through the zippered plastic into the clean room, where they'd quarantined the two victims of this mysterious sickness. She looked at the unhappy young people covered with odd-shaped, orange blotches all over their bodies with a mixture of sympathy and mischief.

"Okay. Your test results are back. We've swabbed down all the places you two have been in the last twenty-four hours and found the source of this illness. Thankfully, nobody else was exposed, and you're no longer infectious."

Sakura snuck a glance at her teammate. She knew Sasuke was annoyed with her because he was _so_ _sure_ that she'd given them something incurable from all the poisons she worked with in the lab.

"Turns out the source of this ailment is Naruto's apartment. Apparently, he brought some sort of fungus back from one of his trips to Mount Myoboku."

"That son of a—" Sasuke started.

"Aha!" Sakura jumped up and pointed at him accusingly with an orange-spotted arm. "I told you we shouldn't mess around in Naruto's apartment! And you said this was _my_ fault!"

He scoffed and turned his head away, embarrassed that the Hokage herself was laughing at them over this awkward situation. He put his chin in his spotted-orange palm and stared darkly out the window. It was only noon and the old broad was probably already three sheets to the wind. By dinnertime, the whole village would know about their indiscretion.

"Don't worry, kids." She pulled a bottle from her pocket and almost handed it to Sakura. "Hang on a minute. That one's mine." She found a second bottle and handed it to Sakura. "The good news is that it's not fatal. I've sent hazmat over to disinfect Naruto's _den of iniquity_ ," she snickered. "Take this medicine and your unfortunate case of, ah, blemishes should clear up in a day or two. Until then, I want you both to stay right here so you don't creep out any more of the villagers." She chuckled. "They really believed you guys were the living dead!"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Sakura sighed. She wasn't looking forward to spending the next two days stuck with the surly man. Sasuke hated being wrong. He was going to torture her by not saying a word for the next forty-eight hours. "Could you please send me up some paperwork to pass the time?"

"I think not. I've been telling you to take a break from work. Now, you _have_ to take one. You can use it to think about your future. And don't worry," Tsunade unzipped the plastic to exit the room. "The cure won't harm the baby one bit." She watched the already stiff back of the boy become impossibly straight.

"Baby?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"Baby?!" Sakura dropped the bottle and it smashed against the floor. Her hands flew to her stomach. "W-w- _what?!"_

"Make that _four_ days in here." Tsunade sighed, tossing Sasuke a broom from the linen closet. "It took me two days just to _make_ that remedy, Sakura." She shook her head at all her handiwork splayed across the floor. "And I'm _almost_ positive he or she won't be born with those hideous orange spots you two contracted," she added with a wink, laughing to herself.

"Sp-sp-spotted baby?!" Sakura looked at her, eyes wide in shock before they rolled-up into her head and she fainted. Sasuke dropped the broom and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Put her on the bed and elevate her feet higher than her head," Tsunade ordered the young man, who was holding Sakura as if he was afraid to touch the girl now that he'd met his final goal of re-instituting the Uchiha clan.

"When she wakes up tell her I was kidding—about the spots."

~The End~


	4. Chapter 4 Blabbermouth

Oh, No, You Didn't!

By Kaze & Kiba

DNON

Summary—A secret isn't a secret when it's shared.

A/N-Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn for the edit! K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Ino-pig, you are such a _blabbermouth_!"

The blonde woman's eyes opened innocently, and she pressed her hand to her chest. "Who _me_?"

"Yes, _you_! You blabbed my news all over the village."

"I'm completely innocent, Forehead. Go find someone else to pin it on."

"But you were the _only_ one I told!"

That was true, Ino thought, but they were in a public place when Sakura told her—anyone could have been spying on their conversation. Ino did feel bad for her friend though. "Well, maybe we can still keep it a secret. Who else knows?"

" _Everyone_ ," Sakura uttered miserably.

"Now, don't be a drama queen, Sakura! Come on, give me the names of everyone else who knows, and I'll find a way to keep them quiet."

"You don't understand, Pig. The _whole_ village knows! Every single person! Now what am I going to do?" Tears filled in her eyes. "I'm dead!"

Ino sighed, collected her friend, and sat her on a stool. "Calm down. It's not good for you to stress out like that." She rubbed her friend's shoulders and back.

"What am I gonna do if he finds out that he was the last—"

"Don't worry, Forehead. Let me take care of this. You go home and put your feet up. Honestly, you've been working much too hard." Ino picked up a petite vase of bright yellow carnations and handed them too her. "Here, take these and feel better. I'll come by later with some take-out and we'll talk."

Four hours later, Ino let herself into Sakura's house.

"Hey, Forehead, I brought ice cream, too. What the hell is all this?" On the kitchen table were baskets of fruit and gifts.

"I told you, everyone knows! These all arrived this afternoon. There's no way I'll be able to hide now."

Ino already knew—she found out this afternoon that this secret had been spilled on a rather grand scale. "Well, I brought tempura shrimp and chocolate-chip ice cream for dessert. Come on. Let's eat and I'll tell you how your best friend solved all your problems."

0o0o0

One week later, Sasuke and Kakashi were walking toward the village gates when they came upon Team Gai on their way out of the village.

"Yo." Kakashi waved.

"Kakashi-san, so nice to see you, my eternal rival! And, Uchiha-san, ah…congratulations!" Tenten smacked Gai on the arm and Lee burst into tears. Neji nodded to them before he dragged the sobbing young man away. Kakashi gave Sasuke a strange look.

"Gomen," Tenten apologized as she shoved her sensei further down the path. "We're late for a mission."

"Oops! I forgot I wasn't supposed to say any—" Gai started before Tenten slapped her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Time to leave, Sensei!" She shoved him ahead while Neji gently pushed Lee, who was staring at Sasuke with a look like the Uchiha had kicked his favorite pink-haired puppy.

"Did you do something to Lee, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke shrugged and shook his head. "Well, that was odd."

They reached the gates and the guards were smiling at them. "Nice trip, guys?"

"Uneventful," Kakashi answered, signing the roster. Both guards were looking at Sasuke with weird grins on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke was instantly suspicious.

"Nothing! We don't know nothing about your—" he cut off with a tight smile. "Have a nice day, gentlemen. Don't forget to fill out your mission report at the Tower."

Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged another look and moved on into the village.

"Something's up."

"Aa." Sasuke remained calm, but slowly realized that everyone they passed was staring at him. Many nodded and smiled warmly—most of them were people who never gave him a second glance before.

Tsunade had a shit-eating grin on her face. "Have you seen Sakura yet?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

She frowned. "Then go away, brat. Kakashi can give the report."

Kakashi shrugged and Sasuke left the Tower, still confused.

He found her at home, sitting at the kitchen table, crying over her glass of milk. Now, his heart was slamming into his chest and he was worried—really worried.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

She sniffed and looked up at him with sad eyes. "I-I wanted to be the first to tell you. I wanted you to be the first to know, but somehow it got out and _everyone_ knows." She covered her face with her hands.

"Knows what?"

She looked up, in surprise. "Nobody _told_ you?"

"Nobody, including my own _wife_ ," Sasuke growled. "Tell me what's going on."

She smiled. Sakura didn't know how Ino did it but she'd made the whole village keep their mouths shut! "I'm—" there was a pounding at the back door and Naruto let himself in.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he yelled. "I heard Sasuke's home. Did you tell him about the baby yet?"

~The End~


	5. Chapter 5 Raring to Go

Raring to Go

By Kaze & Kiba

DNON

Summary—I've waited long enough.

A/N—Time to get to the good stuff.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

He was standing so close to her that he could see the festive lights of the gala reflected in her expressive green eyes. He could smell the sweet aroma of sugared frosting that clung to the rim of her full, red lips. So close that when the soft breeze blew through the hall they were standing in, wisps of her hair tickled his cheek.

"Hn. Let's go home."

"Sasuke-kun, the party's just begun. Don't you want to—"

"No."

"But—"

He brushed a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "All I want is to make love to my wife, Sakura." He smirked with satisfaction as a deep blush slowly crept its way up her neck and face.

"Sasuke! When you say stuff like that I—"

"You what?"

"I…get nervous."

He chuckled. "You were nervous before the ceremony, too."

"Of course. There were so many people. Weren't you nervous?"

"No." he assured her. "I'm doing exactly what I want."

She smiled at his faith in them, at his fearlessness in most any situation, but most of all, at his loving attention. He'd made her so happy. She was over the moon.

Sasuke tugged her forward. "Come."

"But our friends—"

"—will understand."

"Sasuke-kun..." She pouted those pretty, red lips.

"Never mind. We can do it right here in the hallway, or the broom closet if you prefer." He turned to open the closet door and she hung on his arm in alarm. His roguish smirk had her heart beating faster. "What?" her husband teased her. "Then you can go back to the party after—unless you want to invite them to _watch_?" His eyebrow drew up questioningly as he fought not to laugh at her dumbfounded expression.

"Oh my god! We can't do _that_!"

He swept Sakura off her feet, carried her outside, and jumped to the roof of the next building.

"Like I said, wife, we're going home now." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She giggled and hugged his neck. "Okay, husband."

~The End~


	6. Chapter 6 Til Death Do Us Part

Til Death Do Us Part~

Summary—"So…how was the honeymoon?"

DNON

A/N-Last one for now. I hope you enjoyed these random-ish shorties.

I want to thank Sakura's Unicorn. Girl, I don't know how you always have so much patience with my endless and strange story worms. xDD And fanofthisfiction, thanks for inviting me to the Show Me the Love Challenge for the FRM.

Thank you all for reading my tales!

Remember, kindness is contagious, so please pay it forward each and every day. It will bring you and others more happiness than you can imagine, and that is something this weary world needs. 3

"How far that little candle throws his beams! So shines a good deed in a naughty world." ~W. Shakespeare

0o0o0

Til Death Do Us Part~

By Kaze & Kiba

Summary—"So…how was the honeymoon?"

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed impatiently. "It's getting hot."

"I'm thinking."

"Think faster!"

"Quit worrying."

"If I wasn't tied to you, I'd leave you right here to fry, mister."

"Hn."

Despite the fact that they were hanging by their wrists, chests pressed together, ten feet above a giant vat of boiling oil, Sasuke still managed to look calm and collected. Meanwhile, Sakura shifted against him uncomfortably, sweat running down the side of her face.

"All this is your fault anyway." After all, she thought, it was Sasuke who'd insulted the tribal leaders of this secluded, island village and the punishment was death.

He remained silent, eyes closed, as if he was taking a nap. Now, she was starting to get _really_ mad.

"You know, if you wanted to get yourself executed, you could've left _me_ out of it."

" _Tch_. You can't live without me." His lip twisted in that wicked, little twitch that maddened her so. In retaliation, Sakura wiggled and shifted again, rubbing her breasts across his chest in that way that she knew drove him crazy.

"Oh, I don't know," she sighed lustily. "I might've been happy here. The son of the tribe's leader seemed to have taken quite a liking to me."

Sasuke frowned and she giggled.

"You didn't have to smile at him," he snarled.

" _Me?!_ _You_ didn't have to punch him out!"

"Yes, I did!"

"You're so cute when you're jealous,' she said, kissing his cheek. "You know I love you, Sasuke-kun."

He grunted and smirked. "'Til death do us part?"

"Ha, ha. I never knew you were _this_ funny."

"Good to know that I can still surprise you," he said, arrogant as ever.

"Yes. I suppose so, Sasuke-kun," she agreed, shifting again as a bead of sweat ran down her side, making her itch. "Well, whatever you're going to do, you better do it soon. I don't think all that hot oil will be very good for the baby."

" _Baby?!"_ Sasuke jerked his head back so fast that the rope began to sway them back and forth.

She smiled shyly. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. You're going to be a daddy."

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

A giant hawk swooped down and sliced through the rope with its razor-sharp beak. Sasuke and Sakura landed safely on its back before it soared off into the night.

As the tribesmen screamed for their blood, Sasuke kissed his wife, saying, "No more exotic honeymoons."

Sakura giggled until he kissed her into silence.

 _~The End~_


End file.
